


Hero Reconsidering

by captandemonium



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Conduits!AU, Infamous Second Son!AU, Joeli, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandemonium/pseuds/captandemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Are you okay?» he asked in a panicked voice and the other man hissed in pain. He slowly eased him on the ground, helping him turn around.<br/>«Holy fuck» he whispered, looking at the man's chest and feeling a bit out of oxygen. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to call the ambulance for the man that almost got him killed? What was morally correct anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Reconsidering

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Conduits or Bioterrorists are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded to them by the "Conduit gene". Conduits can be present in both humans and animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of a certain forms of energy or matter, to flight, enhanced senses and strength, or other physical and mental enhancements. Normal humans, either out of fear, jealousy, or prejudice often detest and reject Conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists" and, on many accounts, physically abusing them or those suspected to be one. The Department of Unified Protection (abbreviated as D.U.P) is a government agency in inFamous: Second Son. It is an organization created to arrest all Conduits, relabeled by the D.U.P as "bioterrorists".

He was walking down a lonely narrow road, some full trashcans in front of him and the usual police siren blasting in the distance. It was not uncommon to hear sirens in the busy streets of London during every time of the day, but for some reasons that one made him feel a little less safe. " _Don't worry, Joe,_ ” he told himself, " _someone else is dying a few streets down, you're alright_." Well, probably not literally dying, that would have been news. But how the time had changed, it could have also been a not literal "not literally dying". Maybe someone was dying, and maybe someone was dying because of a loose Conduit. Chills creeped up on his back and he shivered, mentally throwing away the thought of a Conduit brutally murdering someone in the road near the one he was walking in. String power, neon, smoke, paper, there were so many known and unknown to the D.U.P. and to be honest, he felt quite fearful of what nature had created with such power probably to get revenge on how humanity had ruined the earth. Lost in thought, he almost didn't realise his phone had started ringing. He stopped in the middle of the street and picked it up, answering an incoming call from his best friend and roommate Caspar.

«Mate, are you okay?» was the first thing he said; not hi, not " _why the heck did you have to put in my bed all of the empty spray cans of deodorant I hid in the closet under the stairs_ ". 

«I'm fine, why? What happened?» he asked, with preoccupation hidden between sounds. 

«You've been away for hours now, I worry about you! Not a message, not a snapchat. Where the hell have you been?»

Joe sighed, his shoulders relaxing. He understood how walking alone in empty roads might have been dangerous after what the D.U.P. had declared just a week before. Everyone could have been a bioterrorist, and they were dangerous and, apparently, extremely vengeful. The boy didn't really believe in all of what the Department had to say about so said " _bio-terrorist_ " but still, four people had already died because of some and many more had disappeared and probably left dying in some narrow street just like the one he was standing in. 

«I got held back, I'm almost home.» he retorted, turning around and checking his surroundings. Caspar responded with an unsure " _okay_ " and they closed the call, Joe shaking his head and smiling. It was nice knowing that someone cared about him like that; it felt like home.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens pierced through his ear and he swiftly turned back to see what was happening, but he just as fast fell on the ground, crushed by what —at first thought— he classified as a body. A moving body, apparently, since it got off of him immediately, pulling him from his collar and helping him stand up.

«Oh my God, I'm so sorry, mate. Are you okay?» he asked in a hurry, already taking some unsteady steps back. Joe, still clinging on the stranger's jacket, whispered a quite offended " _yes_ ", putting himself back on his feet. 

«Did you fall from the fucking sky?» he asked, checking his left hand that was, apparently, covered in spikes. The stranger went to answer, but a bright light coming from behind them suddenly blinded them both. 

«Surrender right now, or we'll hurt you very bad!» yelled a voice coming from a megaphone. Still blinded by the light, Joe was barely able to understand what was going on: he felt the man's arm hung to his neck and he got pulled back violently, choking a breath. 

«LEAVE ME ALONE!» The man screamed in a heavy accent; his voice cracking. Joe tried to ease the force on his neck, he was barely breathing plus the spikes on his hand felt like they were burning his skin off. Joe used as a hostage made the cops uncomfortable, he noted when not a sound came from where the light was. The man pulled him towards his chest, slowly taking some more steps back. Joe could hear his heartbeat, echoing through his ribcage right into his nerves; it was fast, terrified. He suddenly wondered if it was actually the stranger’s or his heartbeat. The sound of screeching tires on the ground made the man jump, and the bright light turned off. Joe’s eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light of the street and the figures of three heavily armoured men slowly adjusted their forms in his retina. 

«Leave the hostage alone, or we’ll kill you both.» said one of the three men —he couldn’t tell which one, seen the masks they had— with a stern voice. The man behind him started breathing faster, and Joe’s brain started working again the moment the light had turned off. He tried to move away from the man’s grip, actually taking advantage of his distraction. 

«Three…» started counting the soldier, and the stranger looked around, panicked, trying to think fast about what to do before getting himself and the poor man killed.

«Two…» if he tried to run to one of his sides, they would’ve been shot. Same thing if he pushed his hostage to one side while he run the other, one of them would’ve died. The faint idea of using his ability passed through his brain, but he quickly forgot it. It would’ve brought just more chaos. The D.U.P. did not know who he was; uncovering his powers was the same thing as writing a will and descending voluntarily into a grave. They were there because everyone was a threat, conduit or not. Everyone could’ve been a bio-terrorist. They were just doing their job.

«One…» he could not believe they were going to shoot a civilian _again_. He felt like his heart was going to shoot out of his chest, but he glanced at the man under the force of his grip, then he looked at the cops and the D.U.P. soldiers. He could bear having to run away from his family, he could bear having to risk his life plenty of times in the span of a week. But having a civilian killed in front of him? He could risk his life and his identity another time just for that. However, the second the soldier whispered the “ _zero_ ”, a piercing pain shoot through his right arm, and he left the grip on the man, who jumped towards the wall, while he jumped to the other side of the road. The soldiers opened fire at the same time, but luckily not one of them got hit and they hid in time behind trashcans and boxes. Between the tails the bullets left behind them, Joe could see the suffering face of the stranger, who checked the point where Joe had bitten him. He looked at him and mouthed " _we need to go_ ". Joe shook his head, almost indignant. He was not going with that public _threat_. He was going to get out of his hiding spot with his arms behind his head and tell them he was just the hostage. He got up when the cops stopped shooting and the stranger started moving frantically his arms trying to get his attention, but Joe ignored him. He mentally prepared what he was going to say, he got out of the hiding stop just the way he planned and opened his mouth to speak, however the piercing bang of the guns firing made him curl up closing his eyes, and for a good moment he was sure he just got shot. When he reopened his eyes, what he saw was the angry and suffering look of the stranger. He glanced down and gasped, felling immediately sick at the sight of the man's stomach bleeding from different gunshot wounds. The cops and armoured men shouted something, and when Joe saw them getting nearer, the stranger swiftly picked him up and started running the way he was facing. Joe yelped and grasped the man's jacket, trying to not lose balance. The cops started shooting again, but they turned right into another road. Joe felt the panic bubble away in his brain: not only he was used as a hostage to be then almost shot by a public officer, but now the stranger had literally picked him up and was bringing him away from the same people that were looking for him. Who was he? Was he… a _conduit_? Joe felt extremely confused and dizzy; luckily the man had managed to run fast enough to leave the cops behind. He slowed down and stopped near his house, which made Joe worry. Was it a case or he knew where him and Caspar lived? He shook the idea away, it was too absurd and he was just panicking. The man put him down, and the moment Joe's feet touched the ground, the stranger fell right into his arms. 

«Are you okay?» he asked in a panicked voice and the other man hissed in pain. He slowly eased him on the ground, helping him turn around. 

«Holy fuck» he whispered, looking at the man's chest and feeling a bit out of oxygen. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to call the ambulance for the man that almost got him killed? What was morally correct anymore? 

He got his phone out of his pocket, ready to call an ambulance, but the man took his phone out of his hand, with sound of protest coming from the other, and blocked it, turning to Joe. 

«Please don't call an ambulance» he said, putting a hand on Joe's when he tried to reach back for his phone. 

«What do you mean " _please don't call an ambulance_ "? What am I supposed to do, for God's sake?» he retorted in an angry voice. «Leave you here bleeding?»

The stranger looked away and Joe sighed in exasperation. «In no way I'm going to feel guilty forever because I left a criminal die in a bloody trashcan!» 

« _Criminal_ …» whispered the other man, but Joe ignored him and, put his phone away, he helped the stranger get up. 

«I swear to God if you _die_ on me I'm going to _kill_ you» he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Infamous Second Son and Superpowers!Au in general. Will this continue? We will know it in the next episode!  
> For complaints and any need to yell at me, you may find me @joelitrash on tumblr.


End file.
